How I Came To Be AKA Lauren's Story
by LaurieCullen
Summary: My OC Lauren's bio. Told in her point of view, partially like a story, partially in real time.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, this is not a fluffy tale._

_It is an interesting one though._

_I was discovered one Christmas a few years ago._

_I was born on Easter._

_My parents, Carlisle and Esme, wanted a child, but couldn't have one, or so they thought._

_The, there was one day, when all the things were just right, that Esme could conceive._

_They've always called me their miracle child, but I don't think of it as a miracle._

_I think of it as fate._

_When I was a baby, I was supposedly pretty cute, because Dad still calls me his baby._

_Mom probably does too, but I have nothing to prove it._

_But I had and still have plenty to prove about Emmett._

_My name is Lauren Carlise Emilia Viola Cullen, and this is my story._

"Lauren, wake up sweetheart." My mother said while gently shaking me.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"It's time for your lesson with your father." she said.

"Why can't I go to school like the others?" I asked.

"You are much too smart to go to high school. Plus, you don't have to hang around Emmett all day." Mom said with a smile.

"True dat!" I yelled and laughed.

Mom giggled a bit.

I sat up and got out of bed.

"Atta girl, now go get dressed and meet Carlisle in the library, he has breakfast waiting." she said.

I obeyed and got ready.

I threw on a camisole and a cropped sweatshirt, and some skinny jeans. I didn't need shoes, I was in my own house.

I jogged downstairs and to the library to meet my father.

"Hey Dad, ready for lessons?" I asked cheerily.

"Sure my dear," dad said, positively beaming.

"Dad, what's up with you?" I asked.

"Well, I had an idea, but I'm going to need some help to do it." he explained.

"Are we messing with Emmy?" I asked.

"No, We are designing a rocket." he said excitedly.

"A rocket? Are you drunk?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but it's a good project." Dad said.

"Hmm, okay, fine." I said.

"We'll do that later, but now, we're doing algebra." Dad said.

"Okay," i said eagerly.

I'd loved algebra, always have always will.

It was like an easy puzzle, like those little 16 piece ones they make for preschool children, but with numbers.

He passed me an I Pad and I went to work.

The I Pads saved paper and work fun.

I went through it in a few minutes and passed it to Dad.

"Very good," he said approvingly.

"Why thank you," I replied.

"Now, lets work on that rocket," Dad said.


	2. Chapter 2

_That was one of my lessons. _

_And yes, we did finish the rocket, we are currently waiting for NASA to launch it._

_I really do love my brothers and sisters, but they crazy!_

_We went to family therapy with this guy, Dr. Evers, and his partner, Dr. Connery._

_They had this crazy assistant, Liz, who practically drooled over Emmett._

_It was gag worthy. _

_Until dad won a best chest contest._

_I practically barfed._

_Here's how it all went down:_

"Why are we doing this?" Edward asked.

"You guys are nuts!" Dad said.

We all walked into the shrink's office.

**~.*Dr. Connery POV*.~**

_From the notebook of Dr. Alison Connery:_

_Carlisle Cullen: Father, 32, fed up with all the fighting, married to Esme_

_Esme Cullen: Mother, 30, tired of the fighting, married to Carlisle_

_Emmett Cullen: oldest son, 19, sex addict, funny man complex, possibly hiding weakness behind all the cracks at his family_

_Rosalie Hale: oldest daughter, 19, vain, bitter, possibly very insecure, hidden behind the narcissist personality, Jasper's twin_

_Alice Cullen: 18, shopping addict, very very hyper, possible OCD. _

_Jasper Hale: 18, seemingly emotionless, possible sociopath, Rosalie's twin_

_Edward Cullen: 17, very protective of Bella, Possible schizophrenia _

_Bella Swan: 17, quiet, clumsy_

_Lauren Cullen: 15, possible bipolar, sticks around Carlisle and Esme, have special counseling session with the three of them. Smart_

**Lauren POV**

"I need Lauren, Carlisle, and Esme to come into my office please." Dr. C said.

I looked at both of my parents and stood, leading them into the office.

"Okay, thank you for coming to see me today. I have some questions I'd like to ask. Okay?" Dr. Connery said.

We nodded.

"Okay, first question is for Lauren. Lauren, do you get worried when away from your parents?" Dr. C asked.

"Not really, but it's nice to have them around. Dad understands me better and Mom is always there when I have problems, but I'm fine when I'm left with my siblings as well." I answered.

"Thank you, now, Carlisle, are you comfortable with leaving Lauren with the kids?" Dr. C asked.

"Yes, she can take care of herself" Dad answered.

"Okay, Esme, how do you feel about having her out of your sight?" Dr. C asked.

I was getting fed up with these questions.

"Kind of. My children can be kind of, what's the word, immature, but they're fairly capable of keeping Lauren safe as they see fit." Esme answered.

Go Mom!

'that's all, now I'd like to interview the girls...

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! The girls interview will be up son with a foreword from Lauren!  
_


End file.
